Sny, w których umieram
by Cintre
Summary: Anna Boleyn, druga z sześciu żon Henryka VIII, niebawem ma wydać na świat swą pierwszą córkę. Co uczyni, jeśli dostanie szansę zmiany dziecka na upragnionego chłopca, lecz będzie to okupione okrutnymi konsekwencjami? TŁUMACZENIE, /s/6087562/1/Dreams in Which Im Dying


**Link do oryginału widnieje na moim profilu.**

_Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumaczenie.  
_

* * *

_O Śmierci, do snu mnie ukołysz,_

_wprowadź w spoczynek błogi,_

_dajże ulecieć duszy niewinnej_

_z piersi mej pełnej trwogi._

_Niech zabiją dzwony żałobne,_

_niech brzmią, zezwól im że,_

_Śmierci ma, bowiem orzekłaś już,_

_iż przyjdzie mi rychło umrzeć._

~ Anna Boleyn ~

* * *

**Sny, w których umieram**

Ciekawe, czy Mary wiedziała. Mary, moja guwernantka z czasów nieskalanego niegodziwością tego świata dzieciństwa, która wyjawiła mi, że jestem wiedźmą. Sama posiadała zdolność wieszczenia i dyskretnie wdrażała mnie w tajniki magii. Zwykła mawiać, że tak hojnie obdarowane przez los dziecię czeka niezwykła przyszłość. Nieustannie odnosiłam jednak wrażenie, że nie chciała zdradzić mi wszystkiego.

Ciekawe, czy wiedziała, że umrę tak wcześnie.

Jednakowoż nie ma to raczej obecnie większego znaczenia, gdyż zapewne i tak bym jej nie posłuchała. Jako młode dziewczę byłam bowiem ogromnie próżna, a jako dojrzała niewiasta bez ustanku dążyłam do zdobycia większej potęgi.

I ta oto chorobliwa żądza władzy doprowadziła mnie ostatecznie do upadku.

~o~

Bezszelestny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż mego kręgosłupa, gdy drżącymi rękoma szczelniej otuliłam się połaciami płaszcza, krocząc przed siebie z niecodzienną ostrożnością. Niewiarygodnie wielkie ryzyko, jakie postanowiłam dziś podjąć, mogło pozbawić mnie nie tylko społecznej pozycji, ale i życia, zatem musiałam postępować tak, by nie pozwolić się schwytać. Za spotkanie z wiedźmą groziły bowiem nad wyraz okrutne kary. Prócz tego mój cel był na tyle ważny, że nikt nie powinien przeszkadzać mi w jego osiągnięciu.

Niespodziewanie gdzieś w pobliżu rozległy się donośne odgłosy śmiechu. Wzdrygnęłam się z trwogą, sądząc, iż to jeden z tych nienawidzących mnie zawistników odkrył, co zamierzam uczynić, po czym z bijącym niczym dzwon sercem i nadzieją wsparcia ze strony mroku pospiesznie skryłam się za rogiem korytarza. Niebawem okazało się jednak, że to tylko mój mąż, król, ucztuje ze swymi lordami w sąsiedniej komnacie, więc powoli ruszyłam dalej.

— Królowa musi dać mi syna! — zawołał, w odpowiedzi otrzymując okrzyk absolutnego uznania i życzeń pomyślności.

Kiedy cichaczem wyszłam na zewnątrz, poczułam, jak blednę. Ciężka dola czeka na tym świecie każdą nowo narodzoną niewiastę. Postrzega się nas wyłącznie jako przedmioty, które służą do wychowywania potomstwa, poślubiania mężczyzn i dawania im synów, które wykorzystuje się do dbania o czystość domostwa i utrzymywania w nim należytego porządku. Ładne przedmioty, na które się patrzy. Za jakiekolwiek zaniedbanie lub niemożność wypełnienia swych powinności mogłyśmy zapłacić, i czasem płaciłyśmy, śmiercią, dlatego też nie miałam żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, iż jeśli nie wydam na świat syna, nieuchronnie podzielę los Katarzyny i Henryk zastąpi mnie kimś innym.

Krople wody zrosiły znienacka mą twarz i zerknęłam w górę, uświadamiając sobie, że zanosi się na deszcz. Szczęście mi nie sprzyjało – wracając do swoich komnat, na posadzce zostawię zapewne błotniste ślady. Podjąwszy szybką decyzję, chwyciłam krawędź prostej, ubogiej sukni, służącej mi za przebranie, i poczęłam biec, porzucając na chwilę całą grację oraz zapominając o manierach i etykiecie, których ucieleśnienie miałam stanowić już od urodzenia.

Przecież zmierzałam na spotkanie mojego przeznaczenia.

Dotarłszy na miejsce, kilkakrotnie uderzyłam pięścią w drewniane, nędzne odrzwia. Po chwili oczekiwania zastukałam w nie ponownie, bardziej gorączkowo. Co prawda była to niepozorna, mała chata, lecz tym większe istniało prawdopodobieństwo, iż zainteresuje się mną ktoś, kogo ani krztynę nie powinnam obchodzić.

W końcu drzwi się otworzyły, ukazując niewiastę w podeszłym wieku. Początkowo wydawała się zdumiona, jednak rychło mnie rozpoznała.

— Mary mówiła, że Jej Królewska Mość przyjdzie — rzekła, skłoniwszy się lekko.

— Miałam nadzieję, że cię uprzedzi — odparłam. — Pozwolisz, że wejdę?

— Ależ oczywiście, Wasza Wysokość — powiedziała, usuwając się na bok z kolejnym ukłonem.

— Czy Mary wyjaśniła ci naturę tej wizyty? — zapytałam, gdy usiadłam na krześle, które mi wskazała.

— Nie, moja pani, nie wyjaśniła.

— Zatem przejdę natychmiast do sedna. Jestem przy nadziei, co zapewne zdążyłaś już dostrzec — wyznałam. Jej wzrok prześlizgnął się ukradkiem po moim całkiem sporych rozmiarów brzuchu. Brzuchu, który miał wkrótce zadecydować o mym losie.

— Tak — potwierdziła, zapominając o dodaniu królewskiego tytułu. Ten jeden raz mogłam jej darować.

— Chciałabym poznać płeć dziecka.

Przez dłuższy moment przyglądała się uważnie miejscu ponad moimi biodrami.

— Mogę ci pomóc, pani.

— Oczywiście otrzymasz za to sowitą zapłatę — zapewniłam, wyjmując spod peleryny sakiewkę złotych monet, którą zabrałam ze sobą. Staruszka rzuciła na nią okiem i pokuśtykała do kuchennego stołu, gdzie rozpoczęła przygotowywanie mikstury. Obawiając się tego, co miałam wkrótce wypić, nie patrzyłam w tamtą stronę przez około pięć minut. Po ich upływie eliksir był gotowy i z cichym bulgotem zniknął w mym gardle.

Po kilkudziesięciu sekundach niewiasta złapała mnie za dłonie, patrząc na nie bacznie. Doskonale czułam jej chropowatą, twardą skórę, tak wyraźnie kontrastującą z moją, gładką i delikatną. Minuty sprawiały wrażenie godzin i wreszcie zrozumiałam, co działo się w duszach skazańców, oczekujących na wykonanie wyroku w twierdzy Tower.

W pewnej chwili wiedźma spojrzała na mnie tak, jakby trwożyła się, iż to, co chce powiedzieć, może sprowadzić na nią kłopoty. Zanim zdobyła się w końcu na odwagę, by to z siebie wykrztusić, moje serce gwałtownie osłabło.

— To dziewczynka, pani — rzekła, potwierdzając me najgorsze przypuszczenia.

Raptownie poderwałam się na nogi, wyrywając dłonie z jej uścisku i wykorzystując całą swą silną wolę, by nie zacząć histeryzować.

— Czy można ją jakoś zmienić w chłopca? — spytałam. Nie korzystałam z magii zbyt często, lecz nigdy mnie ona nie zawiodła. Miałam nadzieję, że i tym razem będzie podobnie.

— Nie powinno się ingerować w ludzkie ciało, Wasza Wysokość — odparła staruszka, zwracając się twarzą ku palenisku, na którym ogrzewała jakąś inną miksturę.

— Nie ma żadnej nadziei? — powiedziałam, jeszcze usilniej starając się zachować zimną krew.

— Owszem, pani, jest, jednakże muszę od ciebie czegoś zażądać. Wraz ze zmianą płci dziecka zmieniają się również losy świata. Spełnię twą prośbę, jeśli mi rozkażesz, lecz najpierw powinnaś zaznajomić się z konsekwencjami tej decyzji. Za twym pozwoleniem, pani, zaraz podam ci eliksir, dzięki któremu zobaczysz, co wydarzy się w przyszłości.

Wyraziwszy zgodę, otrzymałam następną miksturę. Skutki jej wypicia okazały się natychmiastowe.

Gdy z naczynia zniknęła ostatnia kropla płynu, uboga izba rozpłynęła się w powietrzu i zastąpiło ją znajome pomieszczenie, w którym rozpoznałam mą sypialną komnatę, tyle że wypełnioną po brzegi ciżbą ludzi. Pomimo rozsuniętych kotar i otwartych szeroko okiennic zdawali się oni mieć problemy z oddychaniem, choć ja dziwnym trafem nie odczuwałam zaduchu.

Najdziwniejsze było jednak to, że kiedy spojrzałam na łoże, ujrzałam tam samą siebie, krzyczącą wniebogłosy i zlaną potem. Właśnie rodziłam... i zarazem stałam pośród innych na środku pokoju.

Najpierw zerknęłam w dół, by upewnić się, że wciąż istnieję, a potem z powrotem na tę... _osobę_, która właśnie wydała na świat dziecko. Tuż po tym, jak akuszerki oznajmiły zebranym, iż to chłopiec, wszystko zrozumiałam. Wiedźma wprowadziła mnie w stan umysłu, o którym już wcześniej słyszałam, lecz nigdy nie miałam z nim styczności. Widziałam sytuacje, które mogły się zdarzyć i które zdarzyły się bez bycia zauważonymi, a dodatkowo nie ograniczał mnie bigoteryjny punkt widzenia.

Kiedy inna ja opadła na poduszki, całkiem wyczerpana po tak ciężkich katuszach, wysłano kogoś do króla, by obwieścił mu nowiny. Nie zwróciłam uwagi, kto spełniał rolę posłańca, gdyż zbytnio zajmowało mnie spoglądanie na rozjaśnione oblicze świeżo upieczonej matki, oblicze, z którego emanowały przeogromne szczęście i duma.

Niebawem przybył Henryk, również wyglądając na szczęśliwego i przepełnionego dumą. Wreszcie wypełnił swą „najważniejszą" królewską powinność i ofiarował Anglii legalnego, męskiego następcę tronu. Choć majestat władcy nie zezwalał mu płakać w towarzystwie tylu poddanych, jego oczy lekko zwilgotniały.

— Moja droga żono — rzekł głosem tak delikatnym, jakiego nigdy wcześniej u niego nie słyszałam, pochylając się, by złożyć na mych policzkach dwa równie delikatne pocałunki. Gdy położna podała mu małe, piszczące dzieciątko, owinięte w kocyk, zaczął sprawiać wrażenie, jakby właśnie nastał najpiękniejszy dzień w jego życiu.

— Edward — powiedział. — Na imię mu będzie Edward.

Po tych słowach scena uległa zmianie. Teraz patrzyłam na małego chłopca, który bawił się na pałacowym dziedzińcu, ściskając mocno niepozornego kotka i bezmyślnie go bijąc. Od razu wybaczyłam mu to bestialskie zachowanie, gdyż nie widziałam dziecka, które w jakiś sposób nigdy nie zrobiłoby krzywdy żadnemu stworzeniu.

Następnie pojawiły się kolejne przebłyski przyszłości. W każdym z nich Edward wykazywał się coraz głębszym okrucieństwem, przez które cierpiała szlachta, damy dworu oraz zwierzęta. Tak jak każda rodzicielka stara się usprawiedliwić swą pociechę, tak samo i ja próbowałam odnaleźć wymówki dla jego czynów, chociaż wraz z upływem czasu na ich widok coraz bardziej bolało mnie serce.

Wydałam na świat potwora.

Po chwili ponownie ujrzałam siebie, niewiastę posuniętą w latach i opuszczoną przez przyjaciół, która obserwowała zabawiającego inną damę Henryka. Dopóki zasiadał na królewskim tronie, miłowały go wszystkie kobiety, nawet jeśli był już starcem.

Kolejna scena przedstawiała rebelię szlachty, która zamierzała obalić rządy Edwarda...

— DOŚĆ! — rozkazałam i zgodnie z tym żądaniem wróciłam do chaty, zmagając się z silnymi zawrotami głowy. Z lękiem położyłam dłoń na brzuchu. Jakiegoż to potwora w sobie nosiłam?

— A co będzie, jeśli urodzę dziewczynkę? — zapytałam wiedźmę, ze zdumieniem ocierając łzy, które napłynęły do mych oczu.

— Obawiam się, iż tego się nie dowiemy, pani, bo widzisz, te zdarzenia nastąpią na pewno. Podążysz swą prawdziwą ścieżką, a ja mogę ci pokazać jedynie skutki wybrania innej. By poznać rzeczywistą przyszłość, musisz udać się do proroka, choć i ten może ci nie pomóc.

Westchnęłam, czując na sercu niewyobrażalnie wielki ciężar. Nawet jeśli wiedziałam już, jaką decyzję powinnam podjąć, aby postąpić właściwie, ciągle wahałam się z wypowiedzeniem swych myśli na głos.

— Wobec tego dam królowi syna, gdy ponownie znajdę się w błogosławionym stanie — rzekłam, mając nadzieję, iż te zatrważające zdarzenia, które widziałam, będą miały miejsce tylko wówczas, gdy zmienię płeć obecnego dziecka.

— Po tym porodzie twe łono nie wyda już na świat żywego potomstwa — odparła staruszka.

Cała krew odpłynęła z mej twarzy. Dobrze, że siedziałam, gdyż inaczej z pewnością runęłabym na podłogę.

Na koniec zdecydowałam się zadać niewieście pytanie, którego nie mogłam już odkładać na później.

— Czy umrę?

— Wszyscy pomrzemy, Wasza Wysokość. Taki cel naszego żywota.

— Ale czy umrę z nienaturalnych przyczyn, jeśli zachowam tę dziewczynkę?

— Tak, pani.

— Niechże zatem tak będzie.

~o~

Dziewiętnasty maja roku pańskiego 1536. Rok przybycia naszego pana. Dzień mojej śmierci. Niebawem opuszczę komnaty londyńskiej twierdzy Tower i wyruszę na Green Tower, gdzie będzie oczekiwał mnie kat, podobno jeden z lepszych w tej profesji. By okazać swą łaskę, Henryk sprowadził go specjalnie z Francji. _Łaskę_. Wypowiedziawszy w myślach to słowo, o mało co nie wybuchnęłam śmiechem. Nikt jeszcze nie powrócił z egzekucji i nie orzekł, iż uderzenie miecza jest mniej bolesne aniżeli topora.

Każdą minutę tych paru minionych lat spędziłam na radowaniu się czasem, jaki mi pozostał. Rozkoszowałam się chwilami, w których król okazywał mi swoją miłość, z obawą wyglądając dnia, kiedy się ona wypali. Możliwie jak najczęściej bawiłam się z Elżbietą, moim ukochanym dzieckiem. Ciągle jednak nie potrafiłam przyzwyczaić się do tego, że wkrótce zostanę stracona. Niekiedy myślałam, że przebywałam z Henrykiem znacznie krócej niż powinnam, co zmusiło go do znalezienia sobie nowej nałożnicy, a także żałowałam, że ostatnio znęcałam się nad moją pasierbicą, Marią, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Ona i większa część pałacowej służby zapewne nie będą za mną tęsknić, gdy już odejdę. Lecz czy ktokolwiek będzie? Czy Elżbieta będzie? Czy dowie się kiedyś, co dla niej uczyniłam? Czy powiedzą jej, jak bardzo ją miłowałam? Szczerze w to wątpiłam, przeczuwając, że i król wymaże mnie ze swego życia i pamięci, tak samo jak uprzednio wymazał Katarzynę. Być może nawet uzna wspominanie o nas za zdradę stanu, a jedynym śladem naszego istnienia staną się nasze córki. Miałam jedynie nadzieję, że nie odsunie na bok Elżbiety, tak jak odsunął... jak _odsunęliśmy_ Marię. Gdybym tylko wiedziała, że spadnę na samo dno niemalże tak szybko, jak wspięłam się na szczyt...

Kamienna posadzka, na której klęknęłam do modlitwy, była lodowato zimna, jednak nie zwracałam już na to uwagi. Pierwszy dzień uwięzienia spędziłam na niekontrolowanym lamentowaniu, w gniewie rzucając wszystkim, co wpadło w moje ręce. Do towarzystwa przydzielono mi kilka niewiast, prawdopodobnie po to, by śledziły uważnie każdy mój ruch i donosiły komu trzeba o tym, co mówiłam. Potem napisałam wiersz, a wraz z nim przyszło pewnego rodzaju ukojenie. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie w taki sposób pragnę przeżyć ostatnie chwile na tym świecie. Nigdy wcześniej nie cieszyło mnie tak odczuwanie wiatru we włosach, śpiewanie ptaków, ciepło derki, chłód posadzki, kiedy czasem chodziłam boso. Nawet ból, którego doświadczałam po zderzeniu z meblami. Co prawda zamierałam wtedy na około minutę, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo cierpi człowiek, gdy pozbawia się go głowy.

Zanim zakończyłam swą ostatnią modlitwę wypowiedzeniem słowa „amen", poprosiłam jeszcze o wybaczenie Katarzyny i Marii oraz tych trzech mężczyzn, w szczególności zaś mego brata, których oskarżono razem ze mną. Miałam nadzieję, iż postawione im zarzuty nie wpłyną w żadnym stopniu na ich wejście do nieba.

W końcu nadszedł ten moment. Chwyciłam dłoń jednej z dam, która zaoferowała mi pomoc w podniesieniu się, po czym wygładziłam fałdy mojej najlepszej czarnej sukni i włożyłam na ramiona gronostajowy płaszcz, chcąc zachować resztki klasy. Po wyjściu na zewnątrz przeraziło mnie głośne krakanie ptaków, lecz nie mogłam się cofnąć. Mogłam jedynie iść naprzód. Wzięłam zatem parę głębokich, uspokajających wdechów, tak jak instruowała mnie akuszerka w trakcie porodu. Okazało się to tak samo trudne jak wtedy, lecz przecież przywykłam już do zachowywania kamiennego oblicza wobec tłumu poddanych. Nie zamierzałam zapisać się na kartach historii jako łkająca królowa, która żebrze o darowanie życia. Wyjdę śmierci naprzeciw z podniesioną głową, z godnością właściwą mej pozycji.

Bez żadnego upadku udało mi się dotrzeć do podwyższenia i po raz kolejny wzięłam głęboki oddech, szykując się do wygłoszenia mowy, na której przygotowywanie poświęciłam większą część minionej nocy.

— Dobrzy chrześcijanie, przyszłam tu umrzeć, zgodnie z prawem, i nie rzeknę niczego, co by wydany na mnie wyrok podważało. Przyszłam tu tylko po to, by umrzeć i pokornie poddać się woli króla, mojego pana. I jeśli, kiedykolwiek w całym swym życiu, obraziłam majestat Jego Wysokości, wtedy z pewnością odkupię te winy śmiercią. Nie przyszłam tu oskarżać żadnego człowieka ani mówić o tym, o co oskarżono mnie, gdyż wiem dobrze, iż czegokolwiek bym nie powiedziała na swą obronę, to i tak nie będzie dla was stosowne. Proszę i zaklinam was wszystkich, dobrzy przyjaciele, módlcie się za życie króla, mojego i waszego suwerena, który jest jednym z najświetniejszych władców oblicza tej ziemi, który zawsze tak łaskawie mnie traktował. Poddaję się śmierci z własnej woli, pokornie prosząc o wybaczenie całego świata. Jeśli ktokolwiek podniesie moją sprawę, niech osądzi ją łagodnie. Zatem opuszczam już ten świat i was wszystkich, i pragnę z całego serca, byście się za mnie modlili.

Zdjęłam płaszcz i podałam go jednej z niewiast, a następnie podarowałam każdej z nich symboliczną monetę. Po chwili odwróciłam się do kata w czarnej masce i wręczyłam mu jego zapłatę.

Klęknął przy mnie i zapytał z wyraźnym francuskim akcentem:

— Wybaczysz mi, madame?

— Tak, wybaczam ci.

Po raz ostatni ogarnęłam wzrokiem otaczający mnie świat i poczułam zawieszone w powietrzu zapachy. Tuż po tym klęknęłam przy pieńku i pochyliłam lekko głowę.

— Jezu Chryste, powierzam Ci mą duszę!

Niektórzy powiadają, iż przed śmiercią widzi się przebłyski swojego życia, przeszłe wydarzenia, w których brało się udział. Ja jednak zobaczyłam przyszłość.

Przyszłość, w której Elżbieta została wielką królową. A moje poświęcenie okazało się mieć niewiarygodnie wielką wartość.

~o~o~o~

* * *

Początkowy utwór "_O Śmierci, do snu mnie ukołysz_" (ang. "_Oh Death Rock Me Asleep_") to autentyczne dzieło Anny Boleyn w tłumaczeniu mojej skromnej osoby, podobnie jak i wygłoszona przez nią przedśmiertna mowa. (przyp. tłum.)


End file.
